


Активная гражданская позиция

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bromance, Gen, Humor, Strong Female Characters, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Доблестная полиция благодарит вас за активную гражданскую позицию.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou & Sakata Gintoki, Kagura & Okita Sougo, Kagura & Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 5





	Активная гражданская позиция

**Author's Note:**

> Дженовые окикагу, модерн!ау, все совершеннолетние, WTF GINTAMA 2020, бета ame_rin

— Что у нас сегодня? — Сого подошёл к дежурному полицейскому.

Громили клуб, который они уже с полгода не могли прижать. По документам всё было в порядке, по факту люди, приехавшие работать или учиться, оказывались в безвыходной ситуации с сомнительными рабочим контрактом и перспективами. Особенно ценились красивые экзотичные иностранки. Или просто красивые.

— Она неуправляемая.

— О, вау. — Сого засмотрелся. Клуб громили в одиночку. Видно, новенькая хостесс. Он её тут раньше не видел. Невысокая и рыжеволосая, с белой фарфоровой кожей, она двигалась стремительно, била, не боясь испортить маникюр и не стесняясь оголять ноги, через плечо бросала людей со всем усердием и со всей же дури. — А что не так?

Главная экзотика этой девчонки явно заключалась в силе и бешеном нраве. Насчёт красоты Сого ничего сказать не мог. Он был предвзят и очарован: била-то красиво! Эта явно предпочитала проламывать путь из безвыходных ситуации ударом с ноги. Если бы полиция могла так же.

Сого с интересом продолжил наблюдать, как на голову амбала-охранника старательно примеряли ведёрко от шампанского. Размеры не сходились, но дикую девчонку в красном китайском платье это не останавливало. Ресторанный зал был полностью разгромлен. Несколько хостесс, тоже в красном, сидели под барной стойкой, обнимая подносы. Какие-то люди валялись на полу, другие ползли к дверям.

Сого заметил знакомое лицо одного из ползущих и вежливо наступил на запястье, тот взвыл.

— Ой, я сегодня неловкий. — Сого принялся ловко и весьма болезненно подхватывать посетителей и администрацию, вынося за двери клуба.

За девчонкой Сого пошёл, только когда она увлеклась погоней за кем-то, бежавшим в сторону туалетов. Отличное развитие событий. Из мужского туалета уже раздавались не мужественные, но определённо мужские всхлипы, а девчонка бодро орала: «Трус! Правда думал, что я сюда не зайду? Да у меня яйца покруче твоих! А я предупреждала, когда ты тронул Минако-чан. Позорище, да хоть сопротивляйся, чего ты сопли размазал!»

— Эй, не перестарайся. — Сого прикрыл за собой дверь и прислонился к косяку.

— А тебе чего? — Девчонка отвлеклась от забивания мужика под раковину. — О. Значит, пожаловала доблестная полиция, которая покрывает этих ублюдков. Будешь арестовывать? Вообще-то я жертва.

Сого поднял руки, усмехаясь.

— С такими жертвами ублюдков бы поубавилось. Но самооборону ты превышаешь, ага.

— Ну и чего припёрся тогда? Твоя помощь мне не нужна.

Сого принял официальный вид.

— Полиция благодарит вас за активную гражданскую позицию. — И он показал большой палец, кровожадно скалясь.

— Вы запла... — попробовал высказаться мужик под раковиной.

— А тебя не спрашивали! — Ещё один точный удар, и мужик затих. — А вознаграждение дадут? — Девчонка повернулась обратно. Сого только развел руками.

— Как думаешь, почему мы разговариваем в мужском туалете?

Девчонка быстро завертела головой, осматриваясь. Затем замерла и скривилась.

— Понятно. Без камер.

— Зато есть форточка, и ты тощая.

— А ты меня подсадишь.

— Зрелище в зале было хорошее, так что да. — Сого подошёл ближе, ухмыляясь. — Но можешь остаться, пойдём в полицейский участок и что-нибудь придумаем.

— Да ни за что.

Наличие крепкой решётки на форточке они оба проигнорировали, как незначительную мелочь. Была решётка, а вот и нет. Силищи у девчонки было немерено — вырвала сама одной рукой.

— Кагура, — представилась она напоследок.

— Окита Сого, доблестная полиция. Телефончик дашь?

Кагура махнула ему рукой.

— Встретимся ещё, дам.

Сого знал, как стремительно исчезали из города девушки-иностранки без документов. А на момент их встречи — он был уверен — у неё-то и мобильного не водилось. С роднёй тоже наверняка связаться не могла. Но эта Кагура явно хотела остаться в городе. И осталась, прижилась.

Сого её встретил — не раз и не два.

И телефончик тоже взял, когда он у неё на самом деле появился через несколько месяцев. Теперь можно было не только случайно встретиться, неслучайно подраться, от души поорать друг на друга — но и постоянно переписываться, и кидать фоточки с заваленными горизонтами. Был ли это флирт? Ни Сого, ни Кагура в таком не разбирались.

Зато разбирались в соревнованиях: у кого фотки хуже и смешнее, и сможет ли другой по макушке дерева и соседствующей крыше угадать, где сегодня были остановлены беспорядки и кто в этом замешан. И в обычных соревнованиях и драках тоже смыслили: кто быстрее и сильнее, кто хитрее изведёт противника, кто успеет первым съесть угощение или же на место преступления, произошедшего в ресторане. Не то чтобы Сого так любил еду, но азарт и Кагуру — однозначно.

***  
Отмечая полгода знакомства в только что разрушенном баре, они с Кагурой подводили итоги. Сого был не на службе и надеялся, что его причастности не заметят, а если и заметят, то только спасательную составляющую, а не участие в погроме.

— Серьёзно поругались, — воодушевлённо начала Кагура. Сого поморщился:

— И помирились. Много раз.

— Пф.

Сого открыл заметки на телефоне.

— Ловил тебя пятнадцать раз и оставлял в участке дольше, чем на час. А согласись, это подвиг, провести столько времени в твоей компании.

— С ужасом изгонял нас всех из участка бесчисленно раз. — Кагура, списки, конечно, не вела. Но и зачем ей, Ёрозуя и впрямь навещала их отдел регулярно. Как возможные свидетели, жертвы, преступники и пособники преступников.

Но к слову об изгнаниях и развлечениях:

— Противостояние клубничного демона и майонезного монстра.

— О да! И успешные расследования Ёрозуи!

Вместе или наперегонки с полицией они раскрыли с десяток крупных преступлений и много мелких, которые и считать несолидно. Вот все важные Сого записывал, но называть не стал: а то Кагура ещё возгордится. Но сам-то радовался: во-первых, преступления раскрыты, а побитые злодеи отправлены за решётку, во-вторых, статистика была беспощадна к Хиджикате, и это грело сердце Сого.

И всё же справедливости ради:

— Совместные расследования доблестной полиции и Ёрозуи, лезущей не в своё дело!

— Да вы просто успевали к финалу и забирали все лавры себе!

— Ты хотела сказать, успевали спасти вам жизнь?

— И это тоже, — Кагура светло и жизнерадостно оскалилась. Сого очень любил эти её улыбки. — А разрушения считаем?

Сого хмыкнул. А потом задумался.

— Ну до основания мы разрушили только парочку баров, один наркопритон и две с половиной террористические организации.

— Давай добавим третий бар! — Кагура возбуждённо огляделась по сторонам. Нос щекотала смесь алкогольных ароматов, но бар давно опустел. Перевёрнутые столы, стулья, разлитый алкоголь. Цветное битое стекло красовалось перед ними в мигающем свете неисправной лампы. Тихо играла ненавязчивая музыка.

— Стоять! — Сого схватил её за запястье и не дал Кагуре расколотить полную бутылку. — Давай оставим на экспертизу хоть что-то целое.

Алкоголь в этом милом месте был исключительно с наркотой.

— Слушай, а что-нибудь созидательное вообще было?

— Ты завела собаку, — незамедлительно ответил Сого. — Но, вероятно, это тоже относится к разрушениям.

— Пёсик хороший! — Кагура вступилась за любимого Садахару. То есть за огромную кровожадную псину, в которой она души не чаяла. С Садахару у ней было полное взаимопонимание, а вот у остальных — нет.

— Полигон, — сказал Сого. — Хотя Ёрозуя больше испытывала препятствия на себе, чем строила.

Вот это правда было хорошее достижение. Объединив усилия, они обустроили лесополосу, приписанную полиции, под настоящий полигон на выживание. А всё от того, что Кондо запретил ему драться с Кагурой и прочёл лекцию о том, почему не надо дёргать симпатичных девочек за косички, Хиджиката чуть не выбил окно в участке головой Гинтоки и дважды выбивал тем дверь, а Ямазаки ляпнул, что стоит снизить градус напряжения и научиться решать конфликты цивилизованно. Правда такой изощрённой полосы препятствий, какая у них получилась, Ямазаки не ожидал. Сого гордился своим шедевром. Возможно, он уступал Садахару в кровожадности лишь самую малость.

А Кагура почему-то молчала. В свете мигающей лампочки — выбить окончательно, что ли, чтоб не раздражала? — взгляд голубых глаз казался торжественным и чуточку волшебным. Сого невольно напрягся, такой взгляд и такая Кагура тревожили.

— Ты. Гинтоки. Ёрозуя и Таэ. Все, с кем я познакомилась благодаря вам. Моя жизнь в этом городе. Ведь это же здорово, правда?

— Да. Я бы предложил за это выпить, но, — тут Сого не удержался и всё-таки кинул целую бутылку с виски и наркотой о пол, — сама понимаешь. Считай, разбил на счастье. Есть одна такая морская традиция. Ты когда-нибудь видела море, Кагура? — Сого нёс ерунду, но цель была достигнута. Кагура отвлеклась и тепло улыбнулась.

— Гинтоки обещал свозить летом. Точнее, найти для Ёрозуи подработку рядом с водичкой и пляжем.

А Сого вдруг перестал нервничать и решил, что менять тему необязательно.

— Да, мы познакомились, ты осталась здесь, и это чертовски круто. Пойдём отметим едой?

— Пошли к нам. — Кагура легко спрыгнула с барной стойки и схватила его за руку.

И Сого пошёл.

***  
Как всё это стало возможным? Как встреча с хостесс-нелегалкой в туалете переросла в дружбу, ну или как там назывались их отношения? Откуда взялись все их приключения? Как Кагура осталась в городе и обрела их всех?

Всё то же волшебное слово: Ёрозуя. Кагуру приютил страшный человек, которому было плевать, откуда она и как часто влипает в неприятности. Ленивец, домосед, мастер на все руки, берущийся за любую работу, в том числе за расследования. Гинтоки притворялся самым обычным на свете, но, Сого в этом уверен, человек, которого слушалась самая неуправляемая девушка планеты и который с полуоборота мог взбесить Хиджикату, не мог быть обычным. Да и в рукавах он прятал много козырей.

К Гинтоки Сого проникся искренним уважением и звал данной. На него можно было положиться. Если Кагура, например, не возвращалась домой до полуночи, то главной неприятностью кого угодно в их криминальном городе становился сам данна и решал проблему меньше чем за час. Сого засекал. И даже планировал подговорить Кагуру почаще так зависать в опасных районах — бесплатная очистка улиц силами Ёрозуи была бесценна. Пусть данна и болтал без умолку, мол, на хрен ему бестолковая девчонка не сдалась, да и что вообще с ней может случиться? Но только Сого был задротом и действительно засекал время, так что его было не обмануть.

Потому за Кагуру он мог быть спокоен, а за душевное равновесие Хиджикаты — нет, и это радовало вдвойне. Хиджиката не терпел вмешательства Ёрозуи в дела доблестной полиции, а в Сого они будили азарт: быть готовым к появлению этой компашки в любой момент — как готовиться к стихийному бедствию и пережить его. А впрочем, он был рад стать частью этой стихии.


End file.
